Атлас
100px|left Атлас — житель Восторга, который первым связался по рации с Джеком, когда тот прибыл в город. Он попросил Джека спасти его жену Мойру и сына Патрика, которые были заперты Райаном в батисфере. Для того, чтобы Джек смог сделать это, Атлас давал Джеку советы по радио, чтобы тот смог выжить в Восторге, населённом теперь агрессивными Мутантами, Большими Папочками и призраками. Он познакомил Джека со свойствами АДАМа, который дал Джеку сверхспособности. Атлас ненавидел Эндрю Райана и постепенно настраивал Джека против него. Путешествуя по городу, Джек начал понимать, что Атлас играет странную и важную роль в жизни города. На стенах висели плакаты, вопрошающие: «Кто такой Атлас?», по радио он слышал голос: «Атлас — друг паразитов. Не будь другом Атласа». В Аркадии Джек нашел аудиодневник, в котором Райан называет Атласа лидером бандитов. На самом деле Атлас является маской, придуманной Фрэнком Фонтейном для того, чтобы ввести в заблуждение всех, в том числе Райана и Джека, последний из которых не по своей воле исполнял все приказы Фонтейна. 'История' Основная статья: 'Фрэнк Фонтейн '' right|250pxКогда Райан национализировал Фонтейн Футуристикс, было объявлено что Фрэнк Фонтейн мертв. Атлас использовал оставленные дома, чтобы собрать воедино всех разочарованных граждан и создать армию против Райана. Создав палаты в Гестия, на Площади Апполона в своей штаб-квартире, потом он стал собирать оружие, плазмиды и гентоники, чтобы вооружить свою армию. Решительные действия, которые официально начали войну, были совершены в канун Нового Года 1958, когда произошел бунт в ресторане Кашмир, где большинство состоятельных людей из Элиты Восторга были приглашены на бал-маскарад. Для того, чтобы сдержать повстанцев, Райан приказал "переместить" любых недовольных и изолировать их на площади Аполлона. Совет принял решение ввести смертную казнь в Восторге, в результате чего все больше людей в рядах Райана пересматривали свою позицию в конфликте, включая Начальника безопасности Салливана. Поскольку конфликт углубился до 1959, все больше людей присоединялись к Атласу, в том числе любовница Райана Диана МакКлинток. Они решили уничтожать Больших Папочек, что приводило к большим жертвам как со стороны Райана, так и Атласа. Они готовы были убивать даже Маленьких Сестричек, чтобы получить АДАМ который так был нужен всем. В отчаянной гонке вооружений с повстанцами, Райан был вынужден использовать все более и более экстремальные меры, в конечном счете это привело к блокировке общественного транспорта в городе в попытке ограничить перемещения Атласа. В конце концов, Райан прибег к использованию плана, который предложил ему уже покойный доктор Сушонг: т.е изменение плазмидной линии при помощи феромонов для мысленного внушения действий. Армия Атласа оказалась под контролем, но все те на кого не подействовали феромоны, скрылись в городе. В игре BioShock В начале игры Атлас пытается бежать из города вместе со своей семьей. Один из последователей Атласа, Джонни, пытается помочь только что пережившему аварию Джеку, который спустился в батискафе. Джонни попал в ловушку, где его убила Мутант-паук, потом обратившая внимание на батискаф и начавшая рваться в батисферу, ломая ее. Но у нее ни чего не получилось, она отступает в засаду, чтобы потом убить Джека. Атласу же, потерявшему своего сподвижника, ничего не остается, кроме как помочь Джеку пройти через разрушенные районы Восторга с помощью радиоприемника, надеясь, что Джек поможет ему спасти свою жену Мойру и малолетнего сына Патрика, которые оба оказались в ловушке в Восторге. Атлас говорит что он пришел в Восторг в поиске лучшей жизни, но теперь чувствует, как будто это "Божье наказание для него и Мойры с Патриком". Таким образом, Атлас "косвенно" руководит Джеком, и оказывается полезным союзником в чуждом Джеку городе Восторг. Он рассказывает ему про начало упадка Восторга, про АДАМ и про события которые произошли в канун нового 1959 года. Он просит Джека помочь ему вытащить свою семью из субмарины, спрятанной в Логове контрабандистов, подсказывая, что идти нужно через тайные пещеры, использовавшиеся контрабандистами до гражданской войны и находившиеся под распоряжением рыболовства Фонтейна в Дарах Нептуна. Атлас говорит, что его план - это бежать из города. Он помогает Джеку, направляя его через Медицинский павильон, а затем через Дары Нептуна. В конце концов, Джек достигает тайной бухты с подводной лодкой в скрытой базе, используемой контрабандистами. Однако, после того как Джек открывает дверь Атласу, на руководителя Сопротивления нападают Мутанты, присланные Эндрю Райаном. Атлас отступает, прикакзывая Джеку самому прорваться к субмарине. Джек успешно подавляет сопротивление мутантов, но субмарина взрывается прямо на глазах Джека и Атласа, убив жену и сына оного. Они с Джеком отступают в Аркадию. Обезумевший от горя Атлас называет свой новый план - отомстить Райану за убийство семьи. Итак, Атлас снова просит помощи у Джека, чтобы остановить тирана и положить этому конец. Атлас проваживает Джека через Аркадию к батисфере, как вдруг Райан вводит токсины в воздух, которые убивают все деревья, служащие для производства кислорода. Это не только прямая угроза жизни всему Восторгу, но еще и причина блокировки всех дверей, и чтобы пройти дальше, Джеку нужен препарат Лазаря. Для этого надо найти Джулию Лангдфорд. Джек добирается до нее, но та требует Розу для исследований, до тех пор не пуская Джека в лабораторию. Джек приносит Розу, Джулия открывает дверь в лабораторию, но как только он до нее добирается, Райан распыляет в кабинете с Джулией газ, убив ее, мотивируя это "нарушением договора". но Джулия из последних сил на стекле рисует код от сейфа, где хранится рецепт препарата. Джек находит рецепт, а затем по совету Атласа направляется на Фермерский Рынок, чтобы достать все необходимое для препарата Лазаря. После того как препарат готов, он оживляет деревья. Кислород снова начинает поступать от деревьев, блокировка дверей снята, и Джек двигается дальше в Форт Веселый. По прибытию в Форт Сандер Коэн, нынешний хозяин Форта, глушит связь с Атласом и погружает Батисферу. И теперь чтобы пробраться дальше, Джеку надо выполнить задания Коэна в создание Квадриптиха. Вкратце, нужно убить четыре цели, данные Коэном, сфотографировать их и вывесить фотографии на отмеченных местах Квадриптиха. Наконец, Джек достигает Гефеста и Центр контроля Восторгом, где располагается штаб-квартира Райана. По советам Атласа и дневникам членов Сопротивления, Джек добирается до Райана, тот рассказывает Джеку всю историю,поясняя, что его контролирвовал Атлас фразой "Будь любезен", после чего Райан приказывает Джеку убить его. Атлас соединяется с Джеком и опять же фразой "Будь любезен" приказывает забрать ключ от города и отменить процесс саморазрушения. После того как Джек отменяет систему саморазрушения Восторга, Атлас, вне себя от радости, рассказывает Джеку что он на самом деле покойный Фрэнк Фонтейн, а потом направляет на того Роботов безопасности чтобы убить его, но Джек сбегает с Маленькими Сестричками, случайно провалившись в вентиляцию. При всем этом Фрэнк сделал ловкий ход "конем" для достижения цели, что показывает его способность к предугадыванию событий еще за несколько лет. [[BioShock 2|'''BioShock 2]] Объект Дельта может исследовать офис Фонтейна, где игрок может найти аудиодневник "Прощай Фонтейн", которая рассказывает, как Фонтейн стал Атласом. Также в офисе есть картина, где изображена, возможно, семья Фрэнка, где он стоит с мальчиком и женщиной, но личность этого трио не известна, ведь у Фонтейна не было ребенка и жены, как он сказал об этом Джеку. Другой аудиодневник Фонтейна, "Падение места", можно найти в Галерее изобразительных искусств в парке Диониса. В этом аудиодневнике он восхищается тем, что он приобрел совершенно новое лицо, чтобы соответствовать персонажу Атлас, а также он упоминает события первой игры. 'BioShock 2 Multiplayer' В мультиплеере есть фракция Атласа, а также есть фракция Райана. 'BioShock Infinite' В первом сюжетном DLC для BioShock Infinite, Burial at Sea - Episode One, физически не показан. Но есть возможность найти плакаты с лицом Атласа, на которых сказанно: "Атлас голос народа". Но уже во втором DLC, Burial at Sea - Episode Two, появляется и будет уже тесно общаться с игроком, которому в свою очередь придется исследовать Восторг от лица Элизабет. Интересные факты *Плакаты "Кто такой Атлас?" отсылка к роману "Атлант расправил плечи" от Айн Рэнд, где присутствует похожее речевое выражение-"Кто такой Джон Галт?", которым отвечающий обозначает бессмысленность задаваемого ему вопроса *Если сравнить фотографии Фонтейна и Атласа, можно сразу же заметить сходство, только Атлас отличается от Фонтейна тем, что у него есть волосы, нет усов и заметен раздвоенный подбородок. Всё это было сделано, чтобы притвориться другим человеком, что Фонтейн и делал на протяжении всей игры. *Несмотря на то, что Атлас является одним из главных героев оригинального BioShock, он не обладает собственной моделью, как Эндрю Райан и Коэн. Но несмотря на это, имеет собственную модель в дополнении для BioShock Infinite. *В романе Bioshock:Rapture, в разговоре с Дианой МакКлинток, Атлас утверждает что имеет дочь; в игре же он говорит что у него есть сын. *В дополнении для BioShock Infinite, его образ отличается от образа, который был представлен в BioShock. Точнее он имеет более тёмные волосы и несколько измененное лицо, нежели в BioShock. *На протяжении всей игры, Фонтейн отходит от роли Атласа и показывает, что у него нет полной проработанной истории. Притворяясь Атласом, Фонтейн говорит Джеку, что он привез свою жену, Мойру, и сына, Патрика, в город с поверхности. Однако, когда Джек находиться в таверне МакДонага, он говорит, что приглашал сюда Мойру на первое свидание. * Также он отчетливо использует американские фразы:- Комментируя нитро-мутанта - "sounding off like it's the 4th of July,"4 Июля - День независимости США (в контексте имеются ввиду взрывы=салют) *-О Коэне - "Cohen's an artist, says some. He's a Section Eight, says I." Section 8 - категория увольнение из армии США в связи с психическим расстройством. - намек на американский футбол - "Every time we get a yard ahead, Ryan goes and moves the goal line down to the other side of the field!" В переводе 1С: "Всякий раз, когда мы продвигаемся на шаг вперед, Райн берет и отодвигает конечную цель на другой край поля." * Внутри апартаментов Фонтейна в Пентхаузе Олимпа, игрок может услышать фонограф, который играет «Danny Boy» в исполнении Марио Ланца. Это известная ирландская песня. *В Burial at Sea - Episode 2 - в моменты ярости ирландский акцент Атласа меняется на бронкский акцент Фонтейна. 'Галерея' Smugglers_Hideout-Atlas.jpg|Атлас Who Is Atlas.png|Плакат "Кто такой Атлас?" Atlas2.jpg|Атлас Atlasss_copy.png|Атлас атлас.jpg|Плакат 2014-03-26_00181.jpg|Плакат 2014-03-26_00198.jpg|Плакат Категория:Персонажи из BioShock Категория:Мир BioShock Категория:Персонажи из BioShock 2 Категория:Персонажи из BioShock Infinite Категория:Персонажи из BioShock 2 Multiplayer